The invention relates to a tool head arrangement in a turning machine or lathe, preferably a turning machine of slide design for heavy duty working, wherein the tool head is clamped against corresponding seating surfaces of a carrier and is adjustable in relation to the workpiece.
In the case of known machine tools of the type mentioned, the tool head carrying the cutting insert is placed essentially from above onto corresponding fitting or seating surfaces of the carrier, especially of slides. At the same time, by the term "from above", is meant the direction which corresponds to the rotational direction of the workpiece, whenever the tool head operates in its normal position. In the following description, the terms "above" and "below" are to be understood correspondingly. In the case of the known machine tools, as explained earlier, the surfaces resisting the cutting pressure lie therefore somewhat in the direction of the cutting force, as a result of which a good support for the latter is assured. The known arrangement of the tool heads, especially in the case of large machines, results in certain difficulties involving insertion of the heads. In addition, the support is not necessarily secure in regard to forces which are directed counter to the normal cutting force.
The present invention is based on the task of creating a tool head mounting arrangement of the initially mentioned type wherein a secure hold of the head is guaranteed, even in the case of variable directions of the force.